Broken
by ElvenPrincessSapphire
Summary: Sapphire runs away with a plan for fame, but what she dosen't expect is that she ends up somewhere in Middle Earth with the fellowship and an extreamly annoying elf. And to make things worse she's forgetting the plot!
1. Default Chapter

Sapphire walked through the dense forest with her backpack on her back. '_They should miss me now'_. Sapphire thought as she adjusted the straps on her backpack and pulled out a map. 

"Okay so I'm here in Willowbrick Forest, so the main road should be just over there. I think. If I can hitch-hike a ride to L.A then I could get a job and try to get my music career started." She gave a contented sigh, folded back the map and stuck it in her backpack. She truged on trying to forget about home. '_I can't go back now. Maybe later after I've made it big but not now! I've come so far, I'm almost out of Virginia'. _Sapphire kept telling herself. She had run away from home after a fight with her parents about her "future". Sapphire and her friends had a rock band called Cure for Chaos, but her parents were'nt to cool with her love of music.

"Your 19, for goodness sake! Go to college, and move out of the house! You cant pretend to be a singer forever, you have to do something with your life." Her father would say.

"But I am, music is my life! Me and my band just have to get discovered and then we will be rich and famous and then maybe I'll go to college. But it will work."

"Oh stop pretending honey." her mom would say back. It doesnt seem like much but those words really killed Sapphire. So that was the last straw. Sapphire packed her things, quit her job and left with a plan for fame. Sapphire suddenly tripped over a root and fell flat on her face snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Ouch!" She cried as she got up and brushed herself off. When she looked up her eyes met a wonderful sight: The main road. Sapphires face brightened and she ran to the side of the road.

"Hey! Hey can someone give me a ride please?" Sapphire yelled at the many cars passing by. Unfourtunitly no one responded to the nice Sapphire.

" FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOULD SOMEONE GIVE ME A RIDE?" Then she spotted a red mustang slow down next to her.

"You need a ride, honey?" The driver asked. The owner of the car was a tall blond woman with brown eyes, she looked to be in her mid 40s and had a strong texas accent.

"Yes! Thank you so much." Sapphire said as she opened the door and hoped in the front seat.

"So were you going ,honey?" The woman asked.

"Um... Los Angelas. I'm going to see if I can get a career in music." Sapphire answerd. The woman whistled low.

"Wow, Virginia to Califonia. Thats quiet a ways, I'm afraid I can take you to Fairfax."

"Oh that's alright Miss...?"

"Waters. Evalen Waters. And whats your name?"

"Sapphire Forester."

"Well its nice to meet ya darlin'." After that the ride was pretty quiet, and Sapphire amused herself by staring out the widow.

"Thats a mighty big scar you got there, hon. How'd you get it?" Ms. Waters said noticing a long pale white scar that went from Sapphires left eye to her jaw.

"Oh it... its nothing, really nothing. Just some scar, I don't even remeber how I got it." Sapphire rambled, but the sad truth of the matter was that she did rember how she got it. From Brian, her ex. He was drunk that day, Sapphire could still smell the beer on his breath. NO! No I wont think about that anymore. She thought to herself as she pushed the memory to the back of her mind.

"You can stop here, Ms. Waters." Sapphire said as the kind women pulled over at a gas station in Nevada. "Thank you so much for the ride." Sapphire said.

"Oh your welcome, honey. You just keep safe."

"I will thank you." Sapphire said and giving a final wave to the disappering car, she headed into the convenience store just as it started pouring down. Once inside she adjusted the straps to her backpack, and went in search of some food. As soon as she had purchased a box of dounughts she sat down at the counter and started eating.

"I have to make some more cash." She said out loud as she noticed her money running low. A tall brown haired man sat in the stool next to her.

"You need to make some quick cash?" he asked her, smiling.

"Yes I do." she answered, but thewn she realized what he was asking. "Oh! Oh no, thanks but definitly no. Im not like that, you see im only 19 and I really need to be going now." She said hastily and ditching the dounughts she quickly ditching the dounughts she quickly exited. My God the nerve of that man! she thought fuming as she crossed the street. In her state of anger she did not see the large truck coming her way. BEEP, BEEP the driver honked. Sapphire turned around unable to move.

Sunlight streamed through the trees as Sapphire woke with a groan. "Oh God what happened?" She asked herself an then she remebered. Sapphire sat up, nothing apprered to be broken. Where am I? She thought as she looking around the beautiful forest.

"I was definitly not- Oh God I'm dead!" she said as she looked around Frantically and started running. "I can't belive I'm dead I haven't even-" the last statement was silenced as an arrow whizzed by just missing her head.


	2. I'm Not Dead, Yet

"I can't believe I'm dead!" Sapphire shouted from the ground. "There are so many things I haven't done yet like become famous or get married or-" But the last statement was silenced as an arrow embedded itself in a tree, just missing her head. "Oh my." Was all she could say. She frantically looked around for the person who had shot it but as far as she could see, she was alone. "Calm down, firefly, just chill that was just a figment of your imagination. Nothing more, nothing less." She closed her eyes, counted to ten and opened them. The arrow was still there. "A very strong figment of imagination." Suddenly 4 children came out from behind a tree brandishing very small swords and throwing rocks. "Ouch!" She exclaimed as one hit her in the head.

"Good job, Pip." One little boy said, but as Sapphire looked closer she found that they weren't children at all, but full-grown men!

"Thank you, Merry." "Pip" replied

"Stop jabbering and get her. She's running away!" But Sapphire didn't hear them because she was to busy running for her life. _Well look on the bright side,_ she thought_ I'm not dead_. Suddenly an extremely tall man with shoulder length brown hair and a rugged appearance jumped out from the tree in front of her, bringing out a sword._ Yet._ She veered right and crashed into someone just as she was about to make an escape.

"Oof!" She yelped as she struggled to get up. Yet another man with reddish brown hair stood in front of her, also carrying a sword. She crawled backward, until her hand landed on a rather large branch. _AHA!_ She thought happily, as she swung the branch, hitting him squarely in the jaw. He landed flat on his back and Sapphire tried to run but he grabbed onto her leg, tripping her. She tumbled down a steep hill crashing into unnumberable amounts of trees.

"That's going to leave a mark," She moaned as she got up, only to her the four midgets cheering from the top of the hill.

"Hooray for Aragorn!"

"Stick 'em Boromir!" They shouted. She turned around to see both men coming toward her. _Oh fudge monkeys!_ She cried and tried to climb back up the hill. She would much rather have faced her chances with the midget men. As soon as she was up they once again pelted rocks at her head.

"STOP THROWING ROCKS AT MY HEAD!" She screamed and blindly started brandishing her stick, trying to ward off the flying rocks. Finally her stick hit one of the rocks, making it fly right back at the midget, hitting him in the nose!

"Ow!" He howled in pain, making a big scene of being injured. "That hurt, Merry, you said it wouldn't hurt!" he cried.

"I'm sorry, Sam. It was all Pippins idea!"

"It certainly was not!" Pippin cried indignantly.

"I… I'm sorry." Sapphire said interrupting, "I didn't mean to hurt you." She said sadly dropping her stick and walking over to them. Suddenly she realized her mistake as the little men tackled her to the ground. "Cheater! You cheated! Your not supposed to do that!"

"We got her! We got her, up here!" Pippin cried. The tall man with the sword came over and nodded his approval, as he hoisted her off the ground. Sapphire wildly swung her free arm, until someone from behind pressed a knife to her throat. She instantly stopped moving.

"Are you a spy of Sauron?" The person asked calmly, which surprisingly was scarier then if he would have yelled it.

"No." she whimpered fearfully.

"And how can we be certain?" Replied a wizened old man, with long gray hair and a pointed hat. Something about him seemed familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "We could kill you anyway, but then it wouldn't be fair to kill you without hearing you out." He replied.

"No it wouldn't. Not fair at all. I agree with you full heartedly." Sapphire said enthusiastically.

" But then again, it wasn't fair for you to hit Boromir with a stick or spy on mere travelers, now wasn't?" He said .

"Hey, I hit him out of self defense and" She stopped herself as she realized what he said. " Wait a minute spying why would I want to spy on you? You're the one who sicked your freaken' ankle bitters on me! I was just trying to figure out where the heck I am!"

"Hey! We're not 'ankle-bitters' we're hobbits and I'll thank you to remember that!"

"Yeah whatever, hobbits and then you-" Something registered in her brain as she looked at those around her._ Hobbits aren't real, they only live in… Oh no._ "OH MY GOD. No, oh no, oh no , oh no, oh no! This can't be happening I'm not, I repeat NOT in friggin Meddle Earth!"

"How would you not know the planet you live on?" The one with the knife to her neck asked, slacking his hold only a little.

"Because, I don't live here!" She shouted hysterically.

"Legolas, perhaps you should let her go." Aragorn suggested, and Legolas agreed and let her go. Sapphire still couldn't believe it._ When I said I wanted to be as far away from my parents as possible I didn't mean this!" _ She half-heartedly listened as they talked about weather or not she was a spy.

"But I'm not, really!" She cried in desperation. Gandalf sighed.

"She may or may not be a spy, she may or may not be a spy, but until her reason for being here is revealed, her hands must remain bound." Sapphire shook her head in frustration because they didn't believe her.

"Can I at least grab my backpack? Please." She pleaded. Gandalf's face softened and he nodded._ Okay as soon as I grab my bag, I run._ She thought, but apparently they knew what she was thinking because knife boy, who really was Legolas, followed._ DARN! _She thought, and sensing her frustration he laughed inwardly._ Fine, if they don't intend to let me go I'll be a pain in the arse until they do. _She thought as Boromir tightened the ropes on her wrist. "OW!"_ This was not going to be fun._


	3. 100 BOTTLES OF COKE IN THE BAG, 100 BOTT...

A/N: Hey people! Sorry I have been slow to update but I've been pretty busy, and I went to a ZOEgirl concert last night. It was allot of fun, we were there for, like six hours because they were playing some other bands like Sum of One, Here Today, and Overflow (they're all Christian rock bands by the way.) Anyways I screamed myself hoarse so I'm trying not to talk so my music teacher won't get mad at me. Thanks for all the great reviews. YOU ROCK:) !  
Sapphire was enjoying Aragorn's annoyance as she broke out in 'The Song That Never Ends' 

"The song better end or we'll go insane!" Gimli muttered. Sapphire stifled a laugh but kept singing.

"If you do not be quiet-" Aragorn shouted but stopped himself. "I mean, Lady Sapphire, please, you must be silent, just in case enemies overhear." Sapphire nodded but knew that the real reason was because she was starting to get on his nerves. As the group stopped to rest Sat near a large rock and played 'I Spy' with herself, which is not exactly easy because you already know the answers. I wish I could get my notebook out of my backpack. She thought, but since her hands were tied, it would have been rather difficult. She soon got bored and started singing '100 Bottled of Coke in the Bag' and she could've sworn she saw Aragorn twitch. When she got to thirty bottles of coke Merry and Pippin soon bombarded her with questions.

"What are you singing?" Merry asked.

"100 Bottles of Coke in the Bag. It was originally 100 bottles of bear on the wall, but since I don't drink and there are no walls, from what I can see, I changed it."

"What's coke?" Was Pippin's question. Oy. She thought that answer might be hard to come up with.

"It's a drink from my world. It's pretty good. In fact I have some in my backpack." She said. She was trying to be nice, but the two hobbits exchanged glances and Sapphire knew what they were thinking. "Oh right. Gee I almost forgot, I'm a 'spy'" She said sarcastically.

"Well it's not that, it's just..." Merry said trying to think of an answer that wouldn't offend her.

"It could be poisoned." Pippin answered.

"Pippin!"

"That's okay." Sapphire said. " I'm just not used to people thinking I'm out to kill them."

"Well we didn't mean it like that." Pippin said.

"I know." Sapphire replied. They sat in silence for a while, until Aragorn yelled for everyone to hide. She looked up to see a huge cloud of black birds coming toward them. It didn't seem so scary in the movie, but in real life it sent shivers up everyone's spine. _Stupid, stupid Sapphire!_ She thought, mentally slapping herself. _Way to make them still think you're a spy! That was not smart at all! _Sapphire wondered how she could have forgotten that. _As many times as I had watched the movie I should have remembered that! _Sapphire attempted to get up only to have the assortment of knifes and swords shoved in her face.

"I you are not a spy, as you say, then why did you not warn us?" Boromir asked. Sapphire figured saying "I forgot." Wouldn't fly with them. Sapphire looked around at the angry faces, and suddenly got angry herself!

"I am not a fortune teller! I can't see into the future and make wacky predictions just to save your hide! How was I to know I'd end up in Middle Earth and become privy to a cheap reenactment of the birds, huh! Besides If I was a spy, don't you think I would have called for help by now!" She shouted. Gandalf studied her for a moment, and then spoke.

"If you were a spy and had some way contacted Sauron, there would be no help for you." Gandalf turned around facing the mountains. "The passage south is being watched, we must take the Pass of Caradhas." Gandalf said and prepared to move. With one last glare from Boromir everyone turned to help Gandalf, but Legolas whose knife was still trained on her. Sapphire gulped.

"It would be really great if... if you could please put that knife away." She said fearfully. Legolas sighed and sheathed his knife.

"Why do you insist on making this so difficult?" The elf asked sounding exasperated.

"Excuse me?" Sapphire asked suddenly getting angry and slightly braver now that the knife was gone.

"Why do you not just admit you are a spy and then all will be well." Just who do you think you are? She thought angrily, and you better believe she said it too.

"Listen here buddy, I don't know who you think you are going around accusing people of being spies, but you've got some nerve. I am not now nor ever will be a spy, so stuff it." She said and attempted to get up. Legolas clenched his teeth in anger. Do not yell; do not yell he told himself.

"Let me help you up." He said through gritted teeth.

"I don't need your help, I can get up on my own." She said. After many trial- and - error she finally made it up. "YAY! I'm up!" She shouted happily, but just as soon as she said it a certain elf tripped her. She angrily let out a string of elvish curses. "Elves" She growled. "Who needs 'em?"


	4. An Apology

Broken 

A/N: Yeah so, what's up? Yeah I know you're all ready to read my fic so I'll stop procrastinating and write it.

Emerald: Don't forget to write the disclaimer.

EPS: What!

Emerald: Well it has come to my attention that for the past few chapters you have "forgotten" to write the disclaimer.

EPS: So what's your point?

Emerald: I'm doing you a favor by reminding you. You could get kicked off you know. I'm thinking of you friend.

EPS: No! Your foiling my plan! You see it's basic psychological science, if I don't say the disclaimer, which states that I don't own it, then people will begin to think I own it, even Tolkien himself, so then i will own it! BWAHAHAHA :THUNDER AND LIGHTING, AND CREEPY MUSIC:

Emerald: Your making that poor man roll over in his grave. He's going to come back to haunt you ,you know.

EPS: NO he's not. He's dead.

Emerald: His ghost will, and it will be very scary, with all those bones, and flesh hanging off him.

EPS: G...ghost! Is it a nice ghost

Emerald: No because it's pissed off 'cause you didn't write the disclaimer.

EPS: Oh well since you put it that way...

DICLAIMER: I do not own LOTR or any of it's characters and would never, ever in a million years think of making a plot to steal it and own it for myself. :CoughLIEcough:

"Jamaica, Bahamas, come on pretty , what is it again? Ahh words words words..." Sapphire sang, trying to think of anything to keep her feet from freezing. _I'm so pathetic. I'm in capable of maintaining my own body heat so I have to sing The Beach Boys._

"Frodo!" Aragorn cried as the hobbit fell down the mountain side. Aragorn, helped Frodo to his feet, as Frodo felt around for the one thing that could destroy Middle Earth. Everyone watched and stared as Boromir picked up the ring.

"Boromir." Aragorn said with a hint of warning in his voice. Boromir, though seemingly strong on the outside, was like everyone else when it came to the ring ; easily corrupted.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a small thing." He said, his voice sounding flat and monotone like he was in a trance. "Such a little thing." He murmured, transfixed by the small ring that was dangling from it's chain.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said more forcefully this time. _Snap out of it_! Sapphire thought resisting the urge to snap her fingers in his face. "Give the ring to Frodo." Boromir shook his head slightly, seeming to snap out of whatever spell he was under.

"As you wish." Boromir said and ruffled Frodo's hair as a friendly gesture. "I care not." He said and walked of ignoring the stares that bore into his back. Everyone was so busy wondering about Boromir that no one noticed Aragorn let go off his sword.

"We will rest here for the night" Gandalf said as the fellowship gladly sat down. Aragorn and Boromir set to making a fire, while Sam started making dinner, with the help of Frodo. Merry, Pippin and Gimli were betting off the last of their weed, while Gandalf sat, lost in his own little world.  
Sapphire sat farther away from the group feeling very out of place._ I don't belong here. _She thought sadly _I'm just a result of some twisted freak accident that sent me to a completely different world. I'm nothing more than a burden to them._ She was feeling very down, as it was, and now this sudden realization made her feel worse. _Music will help me, it usually does_. She struggled to reach into her backpack, and get her C.D player which held her Kutless C.D in it. (A/N :Remember this is pretty hard considering her hands were tied behind her back.) "Oh I give up!" She shouted, her good mood turning sour once again. "Am I just not aloud to listen to music? The one thing that brings me peace and solace?" She asked looking at the ground. You just down like me down there do you? I mean you just wake up in the morning and go 'Oh gee what can I do to make Sapphire's life miserable? Oh I know, lets get her hit by a truck and magically sent to Middle Earth!' I hope you choke from all that smoke from the fire." She said evilly.

"Talking to the ground again Lady Sapphire?" Legolas asked from behind, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Is that so strange?" She asked. Legolas resisted the urge to role his eyes but couldn't help but tease her a little.  
"It seems that you have reached a new level of insanity, milady." He said

"And there's never a dull moment." She said, still avoiding eye contact. Why did she feel all fluttery inside? Like she was going to hurl.

"Yes only you would enjoy insanity."

"If you just came over here to insult me then you can just shove it." She growled.

"No, actually I came over to see if you wanted anything to eat."

"No, thank you." She said turning away, here stomach doing a flip.  
"Sapphire, you must eat something! You haven't eaten all day!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Why thank you Big Brother." She said. She was not trying to sound like a biznatch or anything, but they were just so frustrating! Aragorn looked confused not knowing she was being sarcastic. ( Big Brother is a television show my parents watch.) _What do they care?_ She thought.

"We are only trying to help." Legolas said angrily.

"Well I would appreciate it if you would take your help and shove it up your-" Legolas quickly and angrily yanked out his knifes. _No, stabbing her would not result in anything, but a quieter fellowship_. He thought and was about to put them back and resolve this in a civilized manner when Sapphire ruined it.

"What is it with you and those knives! Are you their lover or something!" (Sapphire and her big mouth, right?)

"Well seeing as how your absolutely terrified of them I use them a lot more."

"What!" She was found out. _It's all over he knows, everyone knows_. "I'm not afraid of your stupid knifes, I'm just wondering if you have something going on between the two of you." Legolas finally let himself get angry and threw the knife to her throat, only meaning to scare her a bit.

"Get away from me, Brian!" She screamed fearfully, mentally slapping herself as she realized her mistake at calling him Brian. A strand of her dark brown hair fell back from her face, revealing the pail white scar that trailed down her face. Suddenly Legolas realized why she was so scared.

"Did this Brian person hurt you?" He guessed, wondering if there was more about Sapphire than he knew, than anyone knew. "Did he give you that scare?" Legolas sheathed his knives so she wouldn't be afraid anymore.. Sapphire was seething. What right did he have to know her secrets! What right did anyone have! Suddenly every angry feeling she had came out in buckets. She blew up.

"Who do you think you are!" She screamed. "Just because your some elfin prince you think you're entitled to pry into peoples personally lives? Well I got news for you elf boy, YOUR NOT! And you know another thing, You don't need to protect me, okay. I'm not some poor little innocent girl that wants some big strong man to say he'll protect her and make everything all right." Everyone turned around to watch, thinking this was their usual kind of argument, and that everything would be fine in a matter of moments. They were expecting Legolas to fight back, say something but he didn't. He just stood their with his usually placid expression not saying anything at all. "I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help!" S he yelled and stalked off to her pallet, leaving behind a very hurt elf.

All night Sapphire couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning, thinking that maybe, just maybe she was a little to harsh. _No you weren't he had it comin' Besides why are you feeling so guilty? You've yelled at people like that before and never once felt guilty. _She turned around again on the pallet. _Yeah, and who let you borrow his pallet. Yup, Legolas_. Now she felt worse!_ I'm not some poor little innocent girl that wants some big strong man to say he'll protect her and make everything all right._ Her words echoed in her ears, and you know the worse thing? She was wrong. She did want someone there to say he loved her, and to have a shoulder to cry on. To say that everything will be just fine, and no one would ever hurt her. _Oh great now I'm contradicting myself!_ She told herself. _It's not like I love the guy!_ She thought. _Wait do I?_ She thought remembering the feeling in her stomach when he was near her. _Maybe it was just nausea. Oh well I at least owe him for yelling at him like that._ Conveniently it was his watch . She sighed _No time like the present right?_ She got up reluctantly and walked over. She thought about going back, but knew he probably heard her already.

"Legolas?" She said quietly. He turned around meeting her gaze with a blank expression.

"Yes? Am I violating you space know along with your privacy. Here let me move milady." She winced at how he said it. _Geez, even when he's being mean he's polite_!

"No I, well... Um... You see."

" Lady Sapphire are you trying to apologize?" He asked, his cold manner wearing off slightly.

"Yes, and your not making it easy." She said with a small smile. Legolas smirked.

"I don't plain to." He said a small smile beginning to form. "Go on."

"I... I'm not very good at this." She said looking at the ground. "What I'm trying to say is that well, I... I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. I guess you were just a little worried and I... I'm sorry." She said and breathed a sigh off relief. Legolas smiled warmly, which made her stomach do that weird flip flop thing again.

"I forgive you. And I am also sorry." He said. Sapphire looked up startled. She wasn't expecting that!

"For what!" She asked.

"For prying. It was none of my business and you clearly didn't want to talk about it, and for that I am sorry." Legolas said.

"I...I forgive you."


	5. Just my luck

Broken 

A/N: Awww, how cute ,they apologized.

Emerald: Yeah adorable. I think I'm gonna hurl now.

EPS: You have no heart!

Emerald: Meh...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.

Aragorn was surprised to wake up and find Legolas and Sapphire talking. Peacefully. As in not trying to kill each other at every given moment.  
" So I see that you two have seceded to make peace." Aragorn said strolling over to Legolas. Legolas nodded as Sapphire walked by, reached out his leg and tripped her. Aragorn laughed as Sapphire struggled to get up, Legolas ran fast in the other direction also laughing.  
"I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled almost laughing as she chased him. She tackled him to the ground and started playfully punching him.

"Alright, alright you win!" Legolas laughed, holding his hands up in mock surrender. _Wow his eyes are really really blue!_ She thought, not quite noticing it before. Suddenly she realized that he was staring back and got self conscious. She looked around and saw that almost everyone was staring at them. She quickly got up and brushed the snow off herself.

"Good. Well... Trip me again and see what happens." She said and walked off, feeling her cheeks burn and her stomach do that weird flip flop thing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group trudged on now, up the mountain, the snow falling a lot more heavily around them. Everyone glared at Legolas as he passed them all with ease.

"I hope he trips." Sapphire grumbled. Though the seemed a little more nicer to each other, the still bickered quite often. Like when Merry stole her hair brush out of her bag, and she thought Legolas did it seeing how he his hair stayed perfect all the time. The fought for almost thirty minutes till Sapphire caught Merry trying to brush Bill's hair with it. And the time when Legolas lost his knives and blamed Sapphire for it, but then found out that Gimli had used them to clean out his boot. Yes they fought a lot, but they still enjoyed talking to each other which they did frequently, whether it was late night talks about stupid things they did when they were kids, or arguing about who stole what.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas shouted over the wind. Gandalf walked next to him.  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. Yeah no dip Sherlock, even I could've figured that out and I'm forgetting the plot! Wait a minute! Something seemed familiar about this! Something, bad, not the warm fuzzy bunny slippers familiar. What's going to happen next! Aragorn says he's trying to bring down the mountain...

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled.

"No!" Gandalf said stubbornly and started chanting a counter spell. Wait was that supposed to happen? I don't think that was supposed to happen. Oh well so Gandalf does his little spell thingy, and then...

"Everyone get against the wall!" Sapphire screamed, suddenly remembering and hopping it would provide some protection against the snow that started falling on top of them. It didn't. "Well that was a big blow to my pride wasn't it?" She said as she lifted her head up, with much difficulty, out from underneath the massive blanket of snow.

"... we should let our fortune teller decide." She heard Boromir say.

"What?" She said, then realized he was insulting her. "Hey!" Then she realized what her just said. (A/N: She's just a tad bit slow...) "Oh wait no! No, no, no, no, no, no. No and no! Frodo has to decide, he's the ring bearer! Not me, Frodo." As of right now she couldn't really decide if she wanted and igloo or a nice warm coat. Much less decide if she was going to lead them to die on the mountain, or in some stupid mine. Gandalf nodded knowingly.

"Frodo, what is your decision." Frodo drew himself to full height, feeling very important, and a little nervous.

"We will go through the mines." He said. Gandalf sighed, not knowing what lie behind the walls of the mines, but not really sure he wanted to know.

"So be it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" The walls of Moria. The dwarves are made to become invisible when shut." Gimli said, as he walked faster.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters can not find them if their secret is forgotten. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He said as Gimli grumbled something about "stupid elves."

"I think it's a wonderful idea. You don't have to worry about unwanted guests." Sapphire said, as she steered clear from him so he wouldn't trip her.

"Such as yourself." He retorted. Elves, who needs 'em. She thought.

"Ithilden. " Gandalf stated, running his hands along the stone. "It mirrors only moonlight and starlight. It reads: The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.  
"What do you suppose that means?" Pippin asked.

"Oh it's quite simple really." Gandalf responded lightly. "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf then attempted to open the door with a spell. Attempted being the key word here. Sapphire sat down, figuring that they were going to be here for awhile when Gandalf resorted to pushing against the door. _Now what happens in Moria? Lets see Gandalf needs to open the door thingy with a password, then Merry knocks down bucket in the well, or was that Pippin? No, wait doesn't that creepy octopus thing come first and try to eat Sam, er... Frodo I mean? OH I GIVE UP! _She thought.

"What's wrong Lassie?" Gimli asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing. " She said shivering. "This place just kinda gives me the creeps." She noted that Gimli looked a little insulted. "No offense." She added quickly.

"None taken. I guess you just have to be a dwarf to appreciate the true beauty of it." Gimli said.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn said, stopping Merry and Pippin from skipping rocks. Suddenly the doors scraped open, and Sapphire jumped up, more than ready to get away from the pool.

"Blah, it smells in here! Someone please replace the glade filter!" She said then broke out in the song. "Plug it in, plug it in!" Pippin looked at her strangely.

"And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli laughed, telling Legolas all about dwarfish hospitality. Suddenly Sapphire tripped. Again.

"Oof!" she yelped and got up, angrily brushing herself off. "Legolas, DO NOT TRIP ME AGAIN!"

"It was not me!" Legolas said defending himself. Sapphire snorted.

"Yeah right, whatever. It's getting old elf boy!"

"I can assure that it was not me! How could I have tripped you if I am all the way over here? Answer that Oh Graceful One." Legolas said, who was getting quite angry himself

"Oh." Was Sapphire's answer as she looked at the ground to see what she had tripped over. "OH! Oh geez!" She yelped as she caught sight of a skeleton with numerous arrows sticking out of it. She backed into Boromir who shoved her behind him.

"This is no mine, it is a tomb!" He shouted as Legolas leaned down to inspect the arrow.

"Goblins!" He hissed saying the word like poison.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan, we should have never come here." Boromir shouted, panicking as she shoved Sapphire out the door. "Now get out! Get out!" "Frodo!" Sam yelled as he slashed at a tentacle that had managed to wrap itself around Frodo's leg. Sapphire let out a cry and let out the only name that came to mind as another tentacle wrapped itself around her leg. "Legolas!" He turned around and noticed Sapphire being dragged off. He pulled out his bow and started shooting arrows at it. "Just my luck!" She screeched and vainly started whacking the tentacle with her hand, trying to free herself. (A/N: Again you must remember her hands are tied! Lucky her right.) "Frodo your sword!" She called to the upside down hobbit. He nodded and tried to cut himself loose. The tentacle let go, and Sapphire landed in a heap on the ground.

"Ouch that's gonna leave a bruise." She complained, as Aragorn helped lead her into the cave. Mine. Tomb. Creepy dark space.

"Into the caves ! Run!" Aragorn yelled as they ran as they ran in. The creature tried to follow but apparently decided that making the door cave in was more fun then eating them. They stood in silence and in darkness. Gandalf did something and made his staff light up, providing some light, but not much.

"Well that was fun." Sapphire said , trying to lighten the mood. The fellowship glared at her. If looks could kill. "What! I'm sorry!"

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said turning to the rest of the group. "We must face the long darkness of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things then orcs in the deep places of the world."_ Like... Satan._ Sapphire thought and was going to say it but decided they probably didn't know who that was. "Quietly now" _Why do I get the feeling that that comment was directed at me?_ "It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed." They walked on, when Legolas walked over with a knife.

"What are you doing!" She asked, alarmed.

"Cutting your binds. You may need to protect yourself." He replied, carefully making sure he didn't cut her.

"Oh." She said quietly feeling stupid... Er.

"Why did you call my name, when clearly Boromir was closer?" Legolas asked suddenly.

"Oh. Well um, there is a very good reason..." Think stupid. Think! " Well I just know you better and well... Yeah." Legolas nodded. _Well this is just peachy keen isn't it Bob! Not only am I in another world, I was just viciously assaulted by a possessed octopus with bad breath, I have to walk in a mine with dead people all around me, I might be starting to like that stupid elf, and I really REALLY have to go pee! Just my luck_.

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed my chapter. Just to let you know, school startd tomorrow so I won't have a lot of time to update as I'd like but I will try to update when I can. Hopefully I can squeeze in some time. I met my teachers and they all seem pretty nice but my homeroom teacher, which just so happens to also be my math teacher, seems really strict! And I hate math with a fiery passion that will not die. God help me this year! Anyway read and review please.


	6. Goblins &Trolls and OrcsOh My!

A/N: Wow, long time no update, huh? Any who, I have a reason for that, because... because I temporarily lost my Internet readers gasp But it works now so I'm happy. Thanks to all of you wonderful people who have given me positive reviews (note that flamers will be ignored. Constructive critism is accepted) Write now I'm being amused by a psychotic paper clip in the write hand corner of this computer. Okay I'm going to write this fan fiction now.  
Disclaimer: Jail fine for kidnapping actors who played in LOTR: $200

Buying special hacking equipment to alter J.R.R. Tolkien's will: $3,000

Realizing that you will not now nor ever own LOTR: Priceless.

I do however own the song One of a million. It's mine I wrote it. Use it ifyou want but ask me and give proper regognition to me saying I wrote it. Thanks

"Owe!" Sapphire hissed as the strap of her backpack landed on her shoulder, she quickly switched it to the other shoulder.

"Your hurt." Legolas said from behind, spooking her. _Yeah no dip, Sherlock._

"It's just a little bruise, I'll live. And give a girl some warning before you sneak up on her like that." Legolas pulled back the jacket just enough to see her bruise, which was now a dark blue and purple.

"Hey! Anyone tell you it's rude to look down a woman's top?!" She screeched. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"I was not looking down your top, I was checking your shoulder. And that is no little bruise. It was be painful."

"Yeah, it is, so hands off alright!" She snapped.

"It matters not to me I was just trying to be kind." He said angrily. _She is the most infuriatingly annoying woman..._ Sapphire sighed.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry." She said running her fingers through her hair. "I'm just... stressed." She walked up with Gandalf and Aragorn, not wanting to say anything else that she would later regret.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf muttered looking around. "We will rest here." Sapphire sat up against a wall, humming a song, when Aragorn approached her.

"Legolas says your shoulder needs to be tended to"  
"Legolas needs to mind his own business. He seems to have a problem with that." She said through gritted teeth. She was angry, yet strangely flattered that he had mentioned it to Aragon.

"He is trying to make peace with you. I would expect you to do the same, now let me see your shoulder." Sapphire grudgingly shrugged of her jacket and went back to humming.

"What is that you're humming?" Pippin asked after her shoulder had been "tended" to.

"Huh? Oh it's called One of a Million."

"Would you sing it?"

"What?!" She asked, Pippin's question surprising her beyond words.

"Would you sing it?"

"Um I'm really not all that good." She protested.

"A song would lift our spirits." Boromir put in. Sapphire sighed.

"Oh all right." A/N: Time to play pretty music!

_What happens now?  
It should have been so easy _

_But it isn't what you thought it was.  
So now your sitting here _

_Whatching the rain fall _

_And you can't help but wish that you weren't just _

_A raindrop in the storm _

_One of a million A girl lost in a fairy tale world _

_Filled with dreams she'll never tell.  
But for now your dreams will have to stay hidden away Locked up inside you Because your just that invisible girl That one in a million girl_

_So just go on your way _

_Live your life _

_And if no one notices you _

_Surprise, surprise_

_But it dosen't matter anymore _

_Because they won't let you forget _

_Your just that invisible girl _

_That one in a million girl._

_It shouldn't have been so hard to stand out _

_To reach out of your comfort zone.  
But it's so hard to reach out _

_When no one hears you try to speak out.  
And no one knows the dreams that you bury deep inside The treasure you could share.  
No one seems to know _

_That you could hold the key to the world.  
But for now your dreams will have to stay hidden away Locked up inside you _

_Because your just that invisible girl _

_That one in a million girl_

_So just go on your way _

_Live your life _

_And if no one notices you _

_Surprise, surprise _

_Butit dosen't matter anymore _

_Because they won't let you forget _

_Your just that invisible girl _

_That one in a million girl._

_So just go on your way _

_Live your life _

_And if no one notices you _

_Surprise, surprise _

_And it dosen't matter anymore _

_Because they won't let you forget _

_Your just that invisible girl _

_That one in a million girl._

_Would they see you _

_If you tried to step out of your comfort zone?  
Would they listen,  
If you tried to show them that you could be one in a million.  
That one in a million girl_

The song ended and the fellowship stared.

"I wasn't that bad was I?"

"No, no It's just that we haven't ever heard a song like that before." Said Sam. Sapphire nodded.

"Yeah it's a different type of music from what you're used to." Sapphire said as she tried to explain the concept of rock music, A/N: This isn't a rock song

"Oh, it's that way." Gandalf said.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed and jumped up, happy not to have to sit any longer.

"No, but the air does not seem so foul down this way. When in doubt always trust your nose, Merriodoc Brandybuck."

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said as he lightened his staff. "Behold the dwarf city of Dwwarodelf." Sapphire gasped in surprise as she gaped at the city. Not noticing that everyone had stopped, Sapphire ran into Legolas, who turned around with an amused expression.

"Sorry." She mumbled, slightly embarrassed. "Wow! Gimli this is amazing I never would have expected something like this down here." Gimli beamed with pride while Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is amazing that while so short, dwarves have a love of things so tall."

"That wasn't necessary!" Sapphire said while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called as the dwarf took of through a door on the other side of the city. They followed after to find a very distressed Gimli mumbling in grief.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then, it is as I feared."

"We must move quickly, we can not linger here." Legolas said to Aragorn as he watched Sapphire jump at every sound. Something isn't right. She thought. We have to move quickly but why? Why can't I remember?!

"... They are coming. We cannot get out." Gandalf read. Suddenly a loud thud echoed through the halls and everyone turned around and glared at Pippin. After a minute everyone relaxed, except Sapphire who had a feeling something big was going to happen. Something bad.

Gandalf slammed the book shut and yanked back his hat and staff from Pippin.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Pippin looked down feeling rejected and embarrassed as Sapphire put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Pip, we might need some of that hobbit intelligence of yours." _Boom!_ The sound of drums stopped everyone's heart. _Boom, boom, boom!_ Everyone took a step back all thinking the same thing: _We cannot get out. They are coming._

"Frodo!" Sam yelled as Frodo's sword, Sting grew a cold blue.

"Ors!" Boromir ran to the door and jumped back as two arrows embedded themselves in the door, just missing his head.

"They have a cave troll." He said wryly. _We cannot get out, we cannot get out, we cannot get out! _Those words formed a mantra in Sapphire's head, repeating themselves over and over, driving her crazy

"Find a weapon and stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled, he picked up a crude sword and handed it to Sapphire.

"N... no." She stuttered staring intensely at the metal blade.

"Take it!"

"No! No! I... I can't!" She yelled on the verge of hysteria her fear reaching new heights.

"Sapphire take it or you will surely die!" Aragorn yelled and Sapphire timidly took the hilt of the sword. _I can't do this; I'm going to die. I'm nineteen and I'm going to die!_ The orcs broke through the door and she froze as everyone began to fight. _Pull yourself together!_ She thought. _You have to fight, you have to forget! _At that moment an orc had spotted her and charged, sword held high, She wanted to block it. She wanted to stab it, protect her self. She wanted to do something, but she couldn't. Fear paralyzed her as she stared again at the cold metal of its sword, and she couldn't help thinking.... Two arrows pierced the orc as it fell dead. She groaned, knowing who had done it. _Stupid Sapphire, stupid, stupid stupid! _She thought mentally slapping herself. Sapphire heard Aragorn call Frodo and she turned around just in time to see the troll through him into a nearby wall. She ran to the ranger, only to find his eyes shut. Oh no she thought frantically is he the one that's going to die?

"Aragorn? Aragorn, please wake up!" He stirred and opened his eyes looking past her.

"Oh no." He said. Sapphire turned around to see Frodo lying in a heap on the floor. She followed Aragorn, running over to Frodo.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead!" Aragorn said in disbelief. "That spear would have screwed a wild boar!" Gandalf grinned.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Frodo unfastened his shirt to reveal a silver like mail shirt underneath. Gimli raised his eyebrows.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins." The screeches of more orcs could be heard and Sapphire looked up.

"I don't mean to ruin the moment or anything but can we please get out of here?" She asked. Gandalf nodded.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-Dum!" They ran through the city, but halfway there they were surrounded by more orcs (or goblins) who crawled out of the walls and ceiling like spiders. Sapphire hid behind Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir, because she had accidently-purpousley left her sword back there. Suddenly a low growl vibrated through the city and an orange glow appeared. The orcs screamed and shook in fear ad ran at the next growl.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

"A Balrog." Gandalf answered. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Not having to be told twice, they took of running. Sapphire laughed in spite of herself at the thought of what her friends would say: "Run for your ever-loved life!"

The stairs took a sharp turn and Boromir would have fallen if Legolas hadn't have grabbed him.

"What now?!" Sapphire asked frantically as she stared at the space where the stairs should have been. In answer Legolas jumped nimble across and called for Gandalf to jump. After Gandalf was safely across he motioned for Sapphire to jump.

"You have got to be kidding me. There is no way on Earth, or in this case Middle Earth, that I'm jumping that!"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Legolas yelled back. "Now jump, we don't have time to wait for you." Silently cursing elves persuasive skills, she took a deep breath and jumped. He caught her.

"I made it! THANK YOU DEAR SWEET GOD ALMIGHTY!!" She yelled happily, tempted to kiss the ground. Which of course she didn't because, believe it or not, she was aware of the arrows bouncing of the ground.

"Over the bridge fly!" Gandalf yelled, running behind them. Once across the bridge Sapphire turned to see the Balrog.

"Oh. MY. Lanta." Gandalf stepped and faced the demon.

"You cannot pass! I am a servant of the sacred fire, wielder of the Flame of Andor. You cannot pass! The dark fire will not avail you flame of Undun. Go back to the shadow. You cannot pass!"

The Balrog made no answer. The fire in it seemed to die, but the darkness grew. It stepped forward slowly onto the bridge and suddenly it drew itself up to a great height, and it's wings were spread from wall to wall; but still Gandalf could be seen, glimmering in the gloom, he seemed small and altogether alone: gray and bent like a wizened tree before the onset of a storm. (Quoted from LOTR: FOTR pg.371)

"You cannot pass!" Suddenly the bridge collapsed, taking the Balrog with it. Gandalf turned around and Sapphire breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe nobody's going to die, and then it happened. The Balrog's whip wrapped itself around the wizard's ankle, pulling him of the bridge, but he grabbed on.

"Gandalf!" Sapphire cried and tried to run out and help him but Legolas held her back. "Let me go, we have to help him! He'll die! Let me go!"

"Fly you fools." Gandalf said, his eyes resting on each member for a moment, like a final "good luck", and then he was gone.

"NO!" Frodo yelled.

Once out side the hobbits collapsed from grief while Boromir struggled to keep Gimli from going back inside the mine,

"I could have helped him." Sapphire sobbed looking up at the elf. "I could have helped him but I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember. I'm so stupid." Without thinking Legolas reached out and hugged her.

"You are not stupid, mellonamin. It was not your fault." She sobbed harder when he called her his friend.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said as he finished cleaning his sword. Legolas looked slightly torn for a moment but then moved to one of the hobbits. Boromir looked at him with disbelief.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" he yelled. Aragorn sheathed his sword.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the borders of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas get them up." Sapphire went to help Pippin.

"Come on, Pippin. Aragorn's right."

"If it means anything." The hobbit said timidly "I don't think it was your fault."

"Thanks Pip, that means a lot." Sapphire followed the company with a heavy heart. No matter what Legolas or Pippin said, it was her fault. She could have stopped it, but her memory failed her, and now, because of it, Gandalf was gone.

Sometimes you think you know where you're headed.  
You think you know what each day will bring.  
You think there will be a breath to follow this breath, It has always been that way before.  
You think that lunch will follow breakfast And later lunch will follow breakfast nd dinner will naturally appear.  
You think you know that the sky is blue And that the trees are green, That cats are furry And that life will go on quite smoothly for ever;  
But sometimes, your wrong.  
Guitar highway rose.


	7. A blind hawk and a deaf fox

A/N: Hey all! I'm back and updating my fan fiction. I know it's been awhile but... 

Emerald: Awhile meaning almost A YEAR!  
EPS: But I lost my Internet.  
Emerald: Excuses, excuses. When will you learn to take some responsibility?  
EPS: When you stop EATING MY SANITY STEALING PENGUINS!  
Emerald: I was hungry... and they just kind of jumped into the frying pan so...  
EPS: You ate them? **Mocks Emerald** excuses, excuses.

**Marpessa:** All I have to say to you is, obviously my work isn't that bad or you wouldn't still be reading it.

**CountryChick928:** Thank you! I have heard the Switchfoot song of Only Hope. I LOVE SWITCHFOOT. Sorry, I'm calm now.

**Chaotic-mind-savvy**: Yeah I know Legolas is usually nice **drools at hot elf** WE LOVE YOU LEGOLAS! Okay I lied I'm not calm.

**TheAngryPrincess13**: Hey I see you've read my other story!

TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AFTER THESE PEOPLE I'M SORRY I WASN'T ABLE TO PUT YOU ON THE LIST BUT THANK YOU ANYWAY!

DISCLAIMER: I own it! I own it! **Alarm clock buzzes**, Aw man, it was just a dream. Oh well. So I don't own it, but I will. Eventually.

_He's dead. He's dead and it's all my fault_. Sapphire couldn't help thinking that, no matter how many times she tried to tell herself that it wasn't, but she knew it was. She replayed that event in mind over and over again, in which she went out and saved him, and he was alive. But he wasn't. She often found herself looking back, expecting to see the old wizard climbing over the hills. Whenever Merry or Pippin said something stupid she expected to hear the wizard's usual sarcastic comment, but she didn't, nor would she ever.

_I don't know why I'm taking this so hard_. She thought writing the words in her journal, something she was beginning to do more and more.

_It's not like I really knew him. I guess it's just because I feel so guilty and so stupid! I mean this always happens! I always forget the things that seem so important until just before or after they happen! What if someone dies again! I don't think I would be able to take it again. I don't think Legolas or Boromir trust me very much, they just except the fact that I'm here. I have to say, I'm a little hurt by this. You'd think that after a couple of weeks (or months) they would have already figured out that I'm not going to kill them in the night, or destroy their precious ego. Well, that I might do._

"What are you writing?" Pippin asked, making Sapphire jump 5 feet off the ground.

"Nothing." She replied, quickly closing the book.

"Well obviously it's something or you wouldn't be trying to hide it. Now let me see it." Pippin urged, trying to grab it. Noting her urgency at trying to hide the book, a thought struck the hobbit. "It's a diary isn't it?" He asked with a sly smile.

"NO! It's a journal." She said through gritted teeth. "Now leave me alone." She stuffed the black book in her backpack and stormed off.

"What's wrong with her?" Pippin asked, as Boromir walked up next to him.

"You never can tell with people like her." He said.

"I heard that!"

* * *

"Why are we stopping?" Sapphire asked as they slowed to a stop, near an eerie forest. Not that she was against it or anything, her lungs felt like they were about to burst, and she swore that any moment her legs would fall off, and Gimli looked a little winded himself, if she wasn't mistaken. _Gee, I guess the Olympics are out of the picture for me. _She thought sarcastically.

"We're here." Aragon said solemnly.

"Ah, so this is Lothlorien?" she asked. Everyone nodded, and they all elapsed into silence. Sapphire looked up through the trees, quite content. She felt at peace and then horribly sad at the same time. _I wish my mom could see this; she loves forests... _For the first time since she left she was thinking about home. Home. The word seemed so foreign now...

"Stay close to me hobbits," Said Gimli suddenly, snapping Sapphire out of her thoughts. "They say there's a sorceress about, an elf witch of evil power." _An elf witch!_ What was Aragorn leading them into? _Wait a minute, not an elf witch Glorfindel! No Galadriel, I think. What's wrong with me?_ Sapphire thought, shaking her head in frustration. Why couldn't she remember?  
"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Gimli said haughtily. "Oh." The dwarf said, surprised, as the group was suddenly surrounded buy arrows. _Yeah Gimli, a blind hawk and a deaf fox_Sapphire followed the arm up to see another blond elf. _Oooh, pretty elves._ Sapphire thought. Another elf walked up, wearing a haughty expression.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." He said. Sapphire rolled her eyes, much to the distaste of the arrogant elf. _Yeesh, do all elves have such an ego? Could even be counted as an ego, or just hatred toward dwarves, and everyone else for that matter._

_No, not all of us._ Someone replied, inside her head.

_WHAT THE...! Oh God I'm going crazy! Wait no Emerald's right; crazy people don't admit they're crazy._ The voice laughed_. AHHH! I am crazy! Okay little voices, time to go back to the padded room with the rubber duckies_. (A/N: A.K.A: The asylum.)

_You are quite a character, Sapphire Forester. But hopefully bravery is among your characteristics, for surely you will need it, a greatdanger follows you._

_Umm... Right_. Sapphire thought in response to her voices. _I am not crazy, I am not crazy. I WILL NOT GO WITH THE CRAZY PEOPLE!_

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked.

"Yup. Just peachy." _Considering that there are people talking in my head, I'd say that's pretty good.  
_"You have entered the realm of the Lady of The Woods. You cannot turn back." Haldir said theatrically and Sapphire rolled her eyes. (A/N: She's very good at that.)

"Of course we can turn back!" She yelled and whirled around, and faced a particularly pointy arrow. "Oh." Was her response.

"Like I said, you cannot turn back." Remarked, Haldir, and they followed him further into the forest.

* * *

A/N: WHOOPY, I'M DONE! Yeah..., so, PLEASE R&R. Yeah I know it's not one of my better chapers but hey, I'm only human. So... no flames please.

Emerald: What do you mean please?

EPS: Please as in, pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top-no-flames.

Emerald: That's better much better.


	8. Ok lets add another character

A/N: Okay well I finally got around to posting this chapter, sorry it's a little short, but I have a bit of writers block. 

Disclaimer: We've been over this tons of times, I don't it, and I never will.

He rested his head against the cell wall counting down the days he had left. 52 days. How did I end up here anyway? He thought.

"Mr. Jacobs." Came a voice, intruding his thoughts. He lifted his head up wondering who it was.  
"Yeah, that's me." He said, getting up of the cot and walking to an old looking man with long grey hair, a long grey beard, a staff and clothes that seemed to be a different color every time he moved. The guy looks like a Merlin wanna-be.

"I have a proposition for you." Brian nodded hid head ,a smirk on his face.

"Just in case you didn't notice I'm really not inclined to take any propositions as of now, but as soon as I'm out of jail I'll have my secretary call you." He said sarcastically. The old man nodded in amusement at his joke, but of course he also had a trick up his sleeve.  
"Oh, but didn't you know your being released today." Brian looked up in astonishment, his blond hair covering his liquid brown eyes.  
"What! No that... That s not right." The old man raised his staff to the police desk right out his cell, muttered a few words. The police guard walked over to his desk just then and looked at his papers. He shuffled through them glancing at Brian's cell.

"Well, Mr. Jacobs it seems you get out in fifty tw- No, wait it says here you get out today, 12:30." The prison guard said, in disbelief, but if the papers said so... As soon as the guard was out of earshot, Brian whirled around facing the old man.

"How'd you do that! " he asked. The old man smiled.

"I've picked it up over the years. Now about that proposition, seeing as how you now have some free time, I suppose you would like to here it out?" Brian nodded shaking his head slightly.

"Uh... Yeah whatever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go to this Middle Earth, get this possessed ring and bring you all those that traveled with it." The old man nodded. "What's in it for me?" Brian asked." The old man walked over to a photo of Brian and a young girl, with dark brown hair and green eyes. She was attractive enough, though her smile alone was something that really stood out. They were hugging each other and smiling along with a few other teenagers standing next to a large fountain with the words "Kings Dominian." over it. "Who might this be?" The old man asked lifting up the picture. Brian walked over and yanked the picture away and setting it in his room. "Her name is Sapphire isn't it? Nice girl. It would be a shame if she died." Brian glared suspiciously at him.

"Alright how do you know her?" He asked

"Because she's in Middle Earth right now." Brian looked at the old man in shock. He then went to his room switching the old orange prison uniform for a black 'Audio' shirt, faded jeans with paint all over them from various odd jobs, and sneakers. He grabbed a bag and started stuffing it with clothing, and last but not least he packed in a large gruesome looking knife.

"Lets go." He said angrily. As they walked out of the door and into a heavily wooded forest that seemed to pop out of nowhere, Brian asked. "So what's your name anyway?" The old man smiled and lifted his staff.

"Saruman."


End file.
